The Administrator
The Administrator is the primary antagonist of The Evil Within DLC: The Assignment and The Consequence. ''A high-ranking member of MOBIUS, the Administrator is constantly shrouded in darkness and his mysterious motivations involve Leslie and using STEM for some nefarious reason put the main protagonist, Juli Kidman in his crosshairs. It's unknown if outside of STEM he actually exists or is just a materialisation of Kidman's worst fears within STEM. Description Shrouded in shadows, the Administrator is the mysterious head of MOBIUS. Since Marcelo Jimenez came into his employ, he has become determined to obtain the power of STEM via replication, however Ruvik's insurgency which takes place during the events of ''The Evil Within ''proves troublesome for him and therefore elects to replace him with Leslie Withers (who is compatible). Unfortunately Ruvik has become too aggressive for any agent to deal with and so he decides to send someone expendable to retrieve Leslie which sets off ''The Assignment. '' As STEM is a unique experience for the individuals connected to the machine themselves, it's been implied that the Administrator does not actually exist but is in fact created by Kidman as a result of her fear of abandonment and concern regarding MOBIUS. A theory is that like Ruvik's control over STEM because he is the host of that terminal, the Administrator's power and ability to rewrite over other individuals connected to the terminal is because he is the host of MOBIUS' STEM. However, the only reason he is inside STEM is because he came within Kidman during her indoctrination process which implies he is in fact a virus to test the loyalty of agents and the control over individuals MOBIUS has without the use of STEM. The scar on his left hand is a sign of the MOBIUS indoctrination process which could be the reason that he is only seen by Kidman and the other agents who have been indoctrinated and not by any of the main characters. ''The Evil Within: The Assignment ''Chapter 1: An Oath'' The DLC opens with the Administrator's voice over a black screen. He asks to Kidman, "do you stand with Mobius?". She replies "I do. I made my choice". After Kidman crawls out of the burning ambulance, she vaguely sees the silhouette of a man that looks like the Administrator but a small explosion from the ambulance causes her to become distracted and when she looks back he has vanished. Kidman flashes back to the Administrator's office where he gives her her assignment: to locate Leslie Withers inside STEM and retrieve him so MOBIUS own STEM system will be operational. The world becomes distorted for a minute when Kidman's voice echoes "I'm ready" then the in-game Juli says the same thing, further implying that she is brainwashed which is backed up by the fact that the Administrator's and every MOBIUS agents face is obscured. The Administrator further explains that Kidman's team from KPD will be joining her on her mission and they'll receive a call from Beacon that will set the plot of original game in motion but informs her that Sebastian and Joseph are insignificant to her end goal. He also explains she'll be under attack by a virus in STEM called "Ruvik" and leads her to the indoctrination room. As Kidman is injected with an indoctrination medicine, the Administrator once again questions her loyalty though she has the same reply as earlier. Whilst the process continues, he begins to countdown and as he does, a scar can be revealed on his left palm which causes the room to be covered in shadows. He stands in front of a light which causes him to appear more distorted in appearance. Before Kidman blacks out, the Administrator asks "have you ever felt abandoned by the ones you trusted?". The Administrator is mostly seen in memories throughout the rest of the game. After using her light to reveal a door, Kidman remembers him informing her how STEM will be activated with a high-pitched noise and warns her about the horrors she will encounter but furthers the goal of her mission finding Leslie is of most importance. In a memory, the Administrator talks to Doctor Marcelo Jimenez and is impatient about the lack of results regarding his STEM testing. When he threatens to replace him, Jimenez becomes jittery and leads the Administrator to a projector with his data to appease him. Jimenez shows him ways they can better breach an individuals subconscious rather than just audio stimuli. As Jimenez shows the Administrator blueprints of STEM, he asks to see his pupil, Ruben Victoriano for a "productive conversation", ignoring his warnings of him being an "unstable individual". Along the way, Kidman begins to have doubts about her mission and this causes her to remember the Administrator saying to her that things inside STEM will not seem real but must remain focused. He demands that if Sebastian or Joseph get in the way, she should kill them but Kidman remains hesitant. Chapter 1 ends with the Administrator's voice over a black screen, saying "do you wish to remain in the dark about information that will undoubtedly disturb you?". Chapter 2: Crossing Paths The Administrator appears on several TV screens that Kidman walks past, remembering their conversation regarding Ruben Victoriano and mysteriously allures to his fate for the "consequence of putting faith in the wrong people". The Administrator causes Kidman to witness him and only her as Sebastian and Joseph undergo a much different experience. His tone is more threatening and impatient and he chastises Kidman for being emotionally distracted. Testing her loyalty, the Administrator commands her to kill Joseph but her hesitance causes him to become more threatening his "shadow" also grows in size and ominously comes closer to Kidman. The world begins to shake and as he chastises her further, Kidman snaps out of the trance and awakens near Sebastian and Joseph. After seemingly killing a Haunted Joseph, the Administrator's voice is heard saying "are there sins you are ashamed of?". Whilst exploring what appears to be a jail cell of her childhood town, the Administrator appears as a shadow on a wall and subtly taunts Kidman by saying in life people have a home they are drawn to but states that MOBIUS is her only home now before vanishing. The Administrator appears inside a church in a more distorted form when Kidman tries to kill Leslie possesses by Ruvik. He is taller and has control over the enviroment as he chases her but he is able to escape and the DLC ends when Kidman is struck with the light from Beacon Mental Hospital and the Administrator's voice echoes "you will bring us back that boy!" The Evil Within: The Consequence Chapter 3: Illusions '' The Administrator appears in the Asylum, telling Kidman about MOBIUS' goals to do with STEM. He also appears in many memories which shows how he betrayed Ruben Victoriano by murdering him and leaving only his brain so they can test their STEM system properly. As Kidman makes her way through a MOBIUS headquarters, the Administrator ambushes Kidman and threateningly warns her about looking for answers further but when she breaks away from his hold, the Administrator is nowhere to be seen. It's implied he's responsible for Kidman's hallucinations inside STEM such as appearing the KCPD police station as she travails down a ladder. After locking Sebastian inside a room, Kidman notices Leslie and the Administrator appears. Realising her intentions to kill him, he shuts a door telepathically and chases her through a street. However, the Administrator is replaced by the Heresy and as she drives away from it in a bus with Sebastian and Joseph she sees her boss but he is crushed by the monstrous Hersey. ''Chapter 4: A Ghost is Born When Kidman began to question the Administrator's motives after encountering Ruvik, she discovered a recording that revealed that she was merely being used as a test subject by the Administrator as means of observing the results of her infused state as a brainwashed agent for MOBIUS. On her way to the STEM terminal in Beacon Mental Hospital, the Administrator appeared and revealed Kidman's true purpose for being deployed in her mission; in which she simply served as an expendable test run for the Administrator's new method of infused control (similar to Ruvik's viral influence via eye contact) and that she never had to succeed her mission due to MOBIUS already abandoning the STEM project. In this regard, the Administrator outlined that she was only meant to display her unrelenting loyalty through fear and nothing else. The Administrator appeared for a final time when Kidman had seemingly failed her mission in acquiring Leslie after Ruvik had taken him. Having finally broken out of his influence, Kidman decidedly fought back against the Administrator in one final confrontation. During the encounter the Administrator would use various doppelgangers of Kidman and himself as means of confronting her. After a lengthy battle, Kidman managed to overpower the Administrator's influence and finally met him face to face. Though the manifestation of the Administrator in STEM had been finally defeated, he arrogantly remarked how he'll always be a part of Kidman before being shot at point blank. Though Kidman had seemingly freed herself from the Administrator's infused control and influence within STEM, it was implied through her exchange with Myra that the Administrator remained unscathed as the leader of MOBIUS while expecting a debriefing from Kidman herself.Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Symbolic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Extortionists Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Enigmatic Category:Horror Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Mature Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dark Forms Category:Sophisticated